Toroko Warriors/Arenas
This is the page for Toroko Warriors' arenas. To see the main page, click here. Toroko Warriors is hostage to a variety of different arenas that are (for the most part) set in locations found in the real world. Each arena has its own gimmicks and layout and each are built with locations that suit each individual character in the game, including DLC. Due to the different parts of each arena, various team set-ups can be done in them, so there is tons of room for potentially hundreds of strategies. Unlike with characters, all arenas are available from the get-go. List of arenas North American Leg The North American stages consist of Disney World, Everglades, Grand Canyon, Las Vegas, New York City, Niagara Falls, Seattle, and Yellowstone. The North American Leg has the largest selection of stages out of all the "legs" presented within Toroko Warriors. Disney World This stage is remarkably large, being one of the largest arenas in the entire game. There are multiple rides that the player can go on to get around the enormous place, fighting fire with fire on cart to cart. The stage is rather platform based, with skillful navigation being a key part to gameplay in this place. When not using the platforms, fighters have to watch out for awful traps hidden away in the floors and darkest corners of Disney World. Humans dressed up as Disney characters are spread out across Disney World; they guard some of the bases presented in Disney World and should be avoided in general unless fort invaders really want a blast of Disney magic to their faces. Everglades The Everglades are a swampy location with lots of water. If opponents fall in the water, they must quickly escape or they might get swallowed down by alligators! The various trees in this area can be used as defenses from opponents or as potential bases, especially in areas where enough trees can form a sort of barrier to protect allies. Most of the area is lowland and the muddy areas can slow down the fighters, giving their enemies a good enough chance to shoot them down. A lot of the areas in the Everglades are isolated and spread apart by its water, with small muddy islands present, which can be used as platforms or potential defenses for the game's faster characters. Grand Canyon The Grand Canyon is more of a linear arena, being a crooked line with two ends. There are a bunch of small caverns that can be used as defenses and running in the middle of it all is a long river with strong currents that can be tough to fight. To move along the river faster, the fighters must hop from dry platform to dry platform, hopping from logs and rocks if necessary. While the canyons walls are too steep to be climbed out of entirely, one can take defense at a high-up location and potentially dive down from them to attack the opposition. If some of the cliffs are attacked hard enough, they will break apart and fall down, attacking any characters unfortunate enough to be under them. Las Vegas A bustling city with flashing lights and many wallet-draining buildings, Las Vegas can prove to be quite the annoyance. Las Vegas has lots of colorful machines that can be used to gain rewards or potentially really unlucky stuff, like harmful bombs. There are buttons that can be ran on to trigger minigame-related events; through this, the player can play slots and utilize large pinball tables to earn prizes. While long and fairly maze-like in structure, there is a long pathway that leads right through the middle of Las Vegas, serving as a large hub that reaches to every location on the map. Las Vegas in Toroko Warriors is made out of very strong material; it's near impossible to destroy most of its structure. New York City New York City, as a stage, only takes place in the Manhattan area and the area surrounding the Statue of Liberty. This is the perfect place to cause chaos in; buildings are very easy to take down and cars can get knocked clean off the roads. The Empire State building can be used as a defensive fortress and the Trump Tower can be knocked over to obscure a large part of the city. Through a simple boat platform, players can ride all the way to the Statue of Liberty, which they can climb and brawl on. Long Island Sound is unfortunately swimming with sharks, so falling into the ocean means that players don't have long before they get taken down by a great white or something like that. Niagara Falls Acknowledged for beauty, Niagara Falls is a rather small arena taking place on the Canadian side of the border. Players have to fight the current to prevent falling off into the USA area and losing a life from fall damage. This is by far one of the toughest stages to survive on thanks to its loose platforms and lack of stable ground. If people don't carefully navigate, then teams may disassemble quickly and lives will drop faster than the speed of light. The best strategy is to keep running and try to attack others in hopes of sending them off the edges of the stage. There are no forts in the stage, so there are no places that the player can effectively hide behind either. Caution advised. Seattle Seattle is a large city with many streets and buildings, serving as a maze-like arena. Various buildings -- including the Space Needle -- can be climbed up or otherwise entered. The city is busy with lots of traffic, but strong enough attacks can knock these hazards aside, be it into opponents or buildings to bring their fall. While players can appreciate the many hideouts present in Seattle, they can also destroy the area in order to track down the hiding opposition. Mount Rainier, which is in the distance and away from this massive arena, has a 10% chance of erupting three minutes into the match. If it erupts, lava bombs fall over the arena and lahars take over the area, destroying it in the process. Yellowstone The Yellowstone Park is quite a fascinating place, littered with a bunch of hot springs which can shoot fighters up high distances and a bunch of wildlife like buffalo that can attack and maul unsuspecting players. The area is steamy and rather foggy, difficult to see through at times thanks to all the volcanic activity. Sometimes, lava will shoot out from the ground as hot geysers, capable of threatening just about every player who can't make good use of it. Defenses are rare and very spread out, with only large rocks serving as protection from enemy attacks. There are also some fences which can be broken down and tossed at opponents to sever them pretty badly. Western Europe Leg The Western Europe stages consist of the Acropolis, Colosseum, Paris, and St. Paul's Cathedral. These stages are based around certain gimmicks or are generally more difficult to play on than stages in the other legs. Acropolis The Acropolis is a fairly small arena that surrounds the Parthenon. Most notably, the Olympian goddesses roam this otherwise normal battlefield. Zeus attacks with thunderbolts while Ares goes on full assaults to any fighter on the battlegrounds. Artemis is an aggressive hunter by night and Hephaestus is a feared warrior by day. Athena and Aphrodite heal players that come near them; the former heals status while the latter heals health. When approached, Apollo offers a strategy for those who talk to him. The remaining Olympians roam the battlefield and randomly heal/attack the other fighters. It is possible for Hades to come up and drag the Parthenon into Hell temporarily, giving very little room for the fighters to brawl on. Colosseum The Colosseum is a unique battleground, with fighters fighting directly inside the ring. While they can go all out on each other with attacks and hide behind any of twelve equally spread out pillars, they must also bear with the circumstances that are hosted there. Every time the stage is selected, a random event occurs. Fighters may have to take down mythical beasts, hunt down animals in order to get points that raise the power of attacks, participate in mock sea battles against beasts like sharks and octopuses, or simply just take on each other in the most gladiator-like fashion possible. Sometimes, the host of the match will spice up the flavor of it, making it much more daunting and fiery than before -- and more dangerous. Paris Paris, as an arena, is centered around the Eiffel Tower. All fighters battle on the Champ de Mars and on the Eiffel Tower itself, and can also take refuge in several buildings to the sides of the greenspace. There are many tall structures that can be climbed on, allowing for shooting battles for those with projectiles. Due to this, death by fall damage is not an uncommon thing. The quick rides up to the Eiffel Tower allow for high places to drop off of, additionally enabling easy aerial abttles too. This is the perfect arena to have a blend of ground and aerial combat on, with lots of battlefield strategies available by the wide amounts of flat terrain and places to hide. Fun for starters. St. Paul's Cathedral One of the few arenas taking place entirely inside, this multilayered building has a ton of space to play hide and seek in. The area is almost entirely stable, but there are some walls that can be punched off to unveil secret passageways and potentially hideouts of certain fighters. The area is very much a maze, having all sorts of unique rooms that the fighters can brawl in. Once enough walls are knocked away though, it begins to look more like a formal battlefield, just with some places where the player can take cover. It is possible to punch a hole through the roof and do a battle at the top. It's an instant death if anyone happens to fall over the sides of the cathedral, though! Pripyat and Asia Leg The Pripyat and Asia leg has the Chernobyl, Hong Kong, Mount Everest and Tokyo levels. They're based on high challenge and acknowledgement of where the player steps. They can be considered for use by hardcore players. Chernobyl Chernobyl is a very dangerous arena and its matches often do not last very long. Taking place in the Pripyat amusement park, the players must battle each other on the concrete and pay attention to where they step. If they step in moss-covered areas, they will be contaminated with radiation and will die shortly if not properly treated. Rides can be taken to escape danger, but using the rides long enough will trigger radiation as well. Heavy fighters will be difficult to knock into the moss, while tricky characters can easily find their way around. The ferris wheel, the iconic symbol of this radioactive disaster, can serve as a fort if hidden behind. A good way to piss friends off. Hong Kong Hong Kong is a very large city with no real gimmick to it, but it's extremely populated and has a ton of cars moving in and out about. If one is knocked into the fast-moving lanes, they can take tons of damage in a very short period of time. Players must make their way across the sidewalks and prepare for when opponents come around, as they can be hiding around any corner to knock them way into the streets. As with Seattle, plenty of buildings can be taken down, but they're much stronger than those featured in that town and require many more hits. On the bright side, of a building falls, opponents may be taken by surprise and totally flattened! Players should avoid standing near buildings with many cracks in them. Mount Everest This really tall level really tests one's endurance. The main objective is for fighters to throw each other off the mountain and into the abyss below! Depending on the direction the player is heading, this can be really easy or very difficult as there's a blizzard striking the area. If the winds are just strong enough, they'll just straight up blow players around! As Mt. Everest isn't a large stage, players need to fight their way to ledges and the sides of the mountain in order to survive. On some occasions, the winds will stop and the sun will shine. Players should take this chance immediately to get back onto the stage before the next blizzard rolls in. If timing is inappropriate, death may be approached! Tokyo Mt. Fuji stands tall and mean in the background as players battle on the rooftops of Tokyo. Aircraft will occasionally rush overhead, pushing players over the edges and forcing them to cooperate with the lethal conditions at hand. Mt. Fuji will only rarely ever blow its top, but when it does, buildings will be struck down by meteors! As the match goes on, Fuji becomes increasingly more active, and the amount of footing is lessened. Imagine this as a painful survival match, where the wrong moves will send a player tumbling towards their doom. In order to avoid stepping on the buildings that will fall, the player must watch for arrows. If an arrow is pointing down towards a building, then a meteor will strike there within seconds! Oceania Leg The Oceania stages are Champagne Pool, Easter Island, Kazumura Cave and the Sydney Opera House, referred to as "Sydney Opera" on its panel. They're all basic arenas that are generally difficult to navigate, perfect for tricky characters. Champagne Pool Champagne Pool is a huge hot spring with a large outer rim that can be fought on. Occasionally, the sulfur gases will rise out from the crater and intoxicate players that come too close. The waters can be riden through with a few boats, but the player must wait for an opportunity where the sulfur isn't strong in order to power their way through. Sometimes, the water will expand its limits and extend over the rim, requiring a good jump in order to avoid the scorching waters. At other times, it will drain, allowing more room to fight before the pool's waters rise back up again to catch unsuspecting challenges off guard! A painful and annoying stage for everyone involved. Easter Island This arena is actually one of the most basic in the game, featuring no gimmicks apart from the ability to pick up and swing monolithic human figures known as Moai. The terrain here is quite rocky and bumpy, allowing for tons of defensive and offensive strategies. If Moai aren't picked up to be used as weapons, then they can be hidden behind as a form of defense instead. Thanks to the island's position in the world, it is home to all sorts of weather. It can be very hot and sunny, really cold and rainy, snow and thundering, and the like. If thunderstorms are around, the players must not be near the Moai, as they will be struck by lightning thanks to their tall structures and become unsafe to touch for a moment. Kazumura Cave Outright the game's largeset arena, Kazumura Cave is extremely immense in size, having tons of passageways to go through and a bunch of areas with constant lava flows. It's easy to get lost in, but other players can be found by listening for their audio cues, which are much louder and echo in this level. If a player is found, then they could possibly be easy to take down assuming they took a bunch of fall damage and attacks from native animals in the cavern. If things start to take too long, large lava flows will begin to fill the lava tubes, encouraging players to try and find each other -- and finish each other off for good. The lava will keep coming until the whole level is filled. Sydney Opera House The Sydney Opera House is a large level, taking place primarily outside and inside it. They can ride and attack opponents on ferries near the house, or go inside and attack inside the concert hall. There is an awful lot of footing so it can become exhausting to move around...which is a bad thing, as more patient players can take the advantage to take down the foe. It is possible to climb the house's shells and battle players on the rooftops. Players that slip off the rooftop will take a bunch of fall damage, rendering them vulnerable to even more attacks. With all the places the player can fall in, and the sharks that reside in the waters, this is undoubtfully one of the most hazardous arenas. Special Leg The Special Leg has two South American stages and two overall unique arenas, making it very different from the other legs. It has the Amazon, the Complexo, Devil's Throat, and Obligatory Hell for stages. The Amazon Come one, come all to this magnificent hell of a level, with a very maze-like structure and hot atmosphere. Many animals, like the snakes and monkeys, are lethal to come across and can do lots of damage. If the player hides out where there's sun, they can potentially get heatstroke, but if they're too deep in then they might get attacked. Players will have to balance their offensive and defensive strategies so they don't easily fall to the various enemies that take residence here. One should be careful when it comes to the Amazon river; its currents are strong, and if a player falls into it, they'll be swept downwards and out of the arena, where they'll get lost and lose a life if they don't jump out soon. The Complexo Arguably the most labyrinth-like arena of them all. While the Kazumura Cave is huge, the Complexo boasts a ton of rooms and buildings and NPCs. These NPCs can be talked to and recruited to help take out opponents. While the player can take elevators to make it around the floors, each is devilishly maze-like and always changes constantly. Players with better luck get around easier, but players with less are rather stuck for the most part. The latter though can come with the advantage of taking time to improve with defenses, and knock out any fighter that doesn't suspect them. V² controllers can be found throughout the arena, if they're picked up then the player can fire orange-and-blue lasers at foes. Devil's Throat Devil's Throat is a pretty nasty place that earned its name for a reason. This chasm is only moved around by boat, and concentration must be placed both into attacking and staying away from falling into the chasm's depths. Sometimes, stones and large rocky structures float down the waters, which can be used as temporary platforms while the player waits for a boat, especially if the one they just used was damaged. Boats come by every now and then; some only support one fighter while some can support all the way up to ten at one time! These bigger boats support fights though, so the player should choose carefully...or take what they can get if they're currently in danger. Obligatory Hell Oh God, it's Obligatory Hell. This is a hellish stage, with cooled magma paths being the main footing and lava geysers and demons being the main obstacles. Sometimes, buildings can form from cooled stone, which can be entered and used as fortresses for different teams. If a building is completely abandoned, it will melt away, freeing up room in the level. Occasionally, the stepping stones will become loose and drift around, making up new pathways entirely for the fighters. Sometimes, Satan will make her appearance, watching over the fighters on the battlefield. If satisifed, gifts will fall on safe platforms. If not, she will attack, swinging a trident across the battlefield and causing lots of damage in a single swipe. Category:Toroko Warriors Category:Subpages